


the usual

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diners, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pining, Waiters & Waitresses, Waitress Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd had started coming in a few months ago.  He’d ducked in while it was raining one sleepy Sunday afternoon, plonked down in the booth by the door, and the second Erica laid her eyes on him, she fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the usual

“Reyes! Break’s over.”

An apron hit Erica in the face and she snatched at it, resisting the urge to give her boss the finger. She got to her feet, gravel scraping beneath her shoes, and tied the apron around her waist, stepping back into the diner. She pushed a barrel away with her foot so the door swung shut and walked through the kitchens to the front.

At this time, the place was mostly empty. There was a young couple tucked away in the booth by the bathrooms, sharing lazy kisses and feeding each other fries, and a couple of stoned frat guys to Erica’s right apparently trying to work out the function of a straw. 

And in the booth right in front of Erica’s gaze was her usual. 

Biting her lip against a smile, Erica grabbed her notepad and pencil and ducked out from behind the counter. The soles of her boots squeaked against the tiles as she approached.

“Hey, Boyd.”

He looked up, mouth tipping up into a warm smile, and just like always, it made Erica feel like she was the only person in the place. “Good morning,” he said dryly.

Erica glanced at the clock – just gone midnight – and she grinned, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Your usual?”

“What’s the special?” he asked. 

Erica could have mouthed the words along with him, but didn’t, just smiled and answered, “Tomato soup.” She flicked a glance around and leaned closer. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Boyd grinned. “Do you recommend anything in this place?”

“Honestly?” she shrugged. “Yeah. Leaving.”

His head tipped back as he laughed, full bodied and beautiful, and Erica grinned back, pleased that she was the cause of something so wonderful. 

“My usual, then,” he replied.

Erica scribbled Boyd’s standard order – sweetened coffee and the cheese and bacon Panini – down on her pad.

“Coming right up,” she said, reluctantly heading back to the kitchen.

Boyd had started coming in a few months ago. He’d ducked in while it was raining one sleepy Sunday afternoon, plonked down in the booth by the door, and the second Erica laid her eyes on him, she fell in love.

He kept coming in after that, at various hours, and sometimes Erica wasn’t on shift but Allison would tell her that Boyd had shown up. They didn’t speak much – Boyd seemed quiet, normally focusing on something, whether it was a book or his laptop, or once, when he brought a friend, his companion – beyond variations of the same conversation: she’d ask him if he wanted his usual, he always asked about the special but inevitably turn it down, and he’d give her a soft smile as she walked away to place his order.

Once she’d given the cook Boyd’s order, she prepared his coffee and carried it over, pouring it into his mug. Boyd looked up and paused.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Can I have another one?”

Erica tilted her head, confused. “Another coffee?” she asked. He didn’t normally talk much once he’d ordered and she felt a kind of hope flutter through her.

Boyd nodded. “For you,” he clarified. At her look of surprise, he ducked his head, shy. “You look tired.”

Erica’s heart turned in her chest and she couldn’t hide her grin. She poured another cup for herself. She knew her boss wouldn’t like it if he saw, but, hey, a paying customer got her it. When Boyd didn’t say anything else, looking kind of awkward as he sipped his coffee, Erica tucked the tray against her chest, gazing down at him.

“Why do you keep coming here?” she asked curiously. “It can’t be for the food. I’ve tried it. It’s fucking terrible.”

Boyd smiled, smoothing a hand over the back of his neck as he looked up. “It’s not for the food,” he agreed softly, eyes intent on her, and Erica’s stomach flipped.

“Good,” she replied. “Maybe you’ll keep coming back.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
